


We're Bringing Sexy Back

by Penrose_Forgeries



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Damian is a little shit, batfam, drunken good times, justin timberlake sexy back, they are hot messes, wally should not have ideas when drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: It started with a couple of drinks with friends... that turned into a few drinks between friends... and ended with a few too many drinks between friends. It was somewhere between a few and too many that a brilliant idea hit Wally. “No but guys, like seriously, music video remake of Sexy Back!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Quick little one shot

It started with a couple of drinks with friends... that turned into a few drinks between friends... and ended with a few too many drinks between friends. It was somewhere between a few and too many that a brilliant idea hit Wally. “No but guys, like seriously, music video remake of Sexy Back!”

  
Now, with the benefit of hindsight Dick would like to claim that – had he and Roy been sober – they would never have agreed to such an idea.

  
But they weren’t.

  
So they did.

  
The next morning as the three nursed their raging hangovers the phone rang (making all three groan until Roy decided to be the adult and go answer it). The eldest of the three had barely gotten out a hello when the caller spoke.  
“Turn on the news.”

  
Roy narrowed his eyes. That sounded like Tim... it was never a good sign when Tim didn’t say hello and nothing good had ever followed that sentence in Roy’s experience. Still he obliged, and if his stomach hadn’t already emptied itself he had a feeling he would have been sick.

  
_“Footage of the wards of billionaires Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen has gone viral over night with this rather raunchy remake of Justin Timberlake’s 2006 hit ‘Sexy Back’ that was posted by an unknown source. We must advise our female viewers that the following footage is rather... graphic.”_

  
The three couldn’t be much more than watch as the news showed the video from last night. While at the time it had been fun and the two had felt incredibly sexy as they danced as sexually as they could, half naked, for the camera while Wally laughed and filmed them, now it was just proof of the hot messes they truly were.

  
“Wally... who exactly did you send that video to?” Dick asked in scarily calm voice once the monstrosity had finished playing, boy was probably in too much shock to be truly mad. Yet.

 

“Umm...” Wally looked around for his phone to find out. “That fucking demon.”

  
“Who is it?” Roy demanded as Dick moved to Wally’s side to find out who it was.

  
“That little shit!” Dick cursed, looking around for his own phone.

  
“Who is it?!” Roy demanded again.

  
His answer though came from Tim who, until this point, he had honestly forgotten about, “Damian.”

  
Dick unlocked his phone, fully intending to call Damian and give him a piece of his mind, when he froze. “Fuck.”

  
Bruce was calling.


End file.
